


Drunk Dialing

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Drunk Dialing

“You think this is a good idea?” You giggled, hiding in the back corner of the library. You and Dean were currently beyond drunk. What else would posess the two of you to think that hiding in the back (dusty) corner of the library was a good idea?

Dean took a swig of his beer, and nodded. “Yes. He _soooo_ deserves this.” He slurred, causing you to crack up again. “Shhhh. Sammy will find us and make us go to bed!”

You slapped your hands over your mouth, both of you listening for signs of the other Winchester. Once it was clear, you let out a sigh of relief. Pulling out your phone, you put it on speaker and dialed the King of Hell. You tried so hard not to snicker as it rang. “Yes?”

Dean licked his lips and did his best Southern accent. Which was horrible. “Is yer refrigerator runnin’?” You buried your face in his shoulder, biting  your lip lightly to hold back the laughter.

“What kind of bloody question is _that_?” You hear Crowley snap.

Taking the phone, you hit the end button. You couldn’t hold back the laughter anymore. However, as you were laughing so hard that your ribs hurt, a very tall shadow loomed over you.

Both you and Dean looked up to see a stern faced Sam. “ _Really_?” He asked. “Dean, why on Earth did you get her drunk enough to prank call Crowley?”

You looked at Dean, shocked. “He’s _fast_.” You thought you were whispering,  but you really weren’t. “How did he know?”

Sam smirked at you. “Crowley popped in, screaming at me. You’re lucky he isn’t the one standing here.”

“Hey! In my defense, your baby sister only turns twenty-one _once_ ….” Dean protested.

“I’m twenty-one? _Wow_.” You giggled.

Sam sighed and shook his head. “No. You’re twenty. So, sorry , Dean. And no repeats on her next birthday. Get some sleep you two!” He said, walking away, leaving you and Dean in a laughing mess on the floor.

Of course, neither of you listened. Sam found you leaning against each other the next morning, looking like you had drank a bit too much the night before.


End file.
